September 13
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: What happens when Demyx goes to the army for two years?


September 13

This was the day that changed everything.

* * *

Demyx walked out of his bedroom to the living room. In the living room he grabbed a bag and placed it on his shoulder. The bag was heavy but it didn't faze his. Demyx was currently 22 years old. He lived with his boyfriend Zexion, who was only 17 at the time and was still taking in what was happening. Demyx walked into the hallway that led to the front door. In the hallway were his two best friends, Axel and Roxas. He went up to them to say his goodbyes. After talking to the two, Demyx walked over to Zexion who was leaning against the wall by the door sadly. Demyx gently lifted the other's face to be able to look him in the eyes. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back tears. His eyes were watery and it looked that the tears could fall any second. One actually did the moment his eyes met Demyx's, but he didn't let anymore fall after that.

He was whispered soft words and being told 'I love you' over and over. His breath started to pick up slightly as he tried not to cry. Demyx turned back to Axel, telling him to watch over Zexion since he didn't have a job to take care of himself. Turning back to Zexion he explained to him that Axel was going to stay and take care of him. Zexion nodded slowly never letting his eyes leave Demyx's. Demyx continued to try and calm his boyfriend, letting him know it was all going to be okay, he'll be back soon. But as soon as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and kissed his cheek, he could feel the tears go through his shirt, feel the other's shaking shoulders, and hear the soft whimpers. He pulled back to look Zexion in the eyes again, but his eyes were closed. Instead Demyx leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Zexion slowly wrapped his arms around Demyx, never wanting to let go, but was forced to has Demyx pulled away and went out the door.

* * *

Zexion was fine staying with Axel. Though he was capable of cooking, he didn't have the money to live on his own. And now that he thought about, no money meant no food, no food meant no cooking, and no cooking meant starving. Roxas came over often. He was closest to Zexion's age and probably Zexion's best friend. But him coming over resulted in him and Axel getting all cute and cuddly. This then resulted in Zexion missing Demyx even more.

So far it had been 4 months since Demyx left. But that didn't mean Zexion was used to it yet. Most nights he cried himself to sleep or woke up from nightmares screaming. He was afraid Demyx wouldn't be able to come home and he would be left alone. He would then start to think about this, what would happen to him without Demyx. He was an orphan with no job, dropped out of school, and no family he knew of. If Demyx died, he would be left for dead. There was always Axel and Roxas, but he wouldn't want to bother them. Plus their relationship would probably just put Zexion in depression. But he had to stay strong, for Demyx. He just had to wait 20 more months.

* * *

One day Zexion was out with Roxas getting groceries. They had split up and then the next thing he knew, Zexion could only see black.

* * *

Finally the 20 months passed and Demyx came home. He was so eager to get to Axel's house and see everyone. The front door was unlocked like usual. As soon as he was in the door, Demyx dropped his bag on the floor and headed for the living room. Inside the living room decorations hung on the walls and a banner hung above the TV set. Both Axel and Roxas were there, but Demyx stopped dead in his tracks at not seeing his boyfriend. He looked around to look to see if he was possibly hiding to surprise him, but found him nowhere.

"Where's Zexion?" he asked looking back to his two best friends.

Instantly Roxas's face dropped. He started shaking as he tried to say the right words. Finally Axel stopped him and said Zexion was in the hospital. Suddenly Roxas exclaimed, "It's all my fault!" then started to cry into his hands. Axel placed an arm over his shoulder to calm him.

Demyx barely heard Roxas at all as Axel's words still went through his head. He instantly ran back out the door to his car. As soon as the car was on and in reverse he drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

Once he finally got to the hospital he had trouble getting in to see Zexion since he wasn't family. After a few minutes of begging he was allowed in. When he was told what room to go to he made his way as fast as he could without running into the many doctors and nurses. He almost passed the door because he moved so fast. Stopping in front of the door he looked at the paper that told the patient's condition. Reading it over he was relieved to see nothing was broken, he was still healthy, but got worried to read the word 'coma'.

He opened the door slowly, still very worried. Inside the room Zexion lay on the bed, eyes closed, just like how they were when he left. He was completely still except for his chest moving softly with his breathing. Demyx moved one of the available chairs as close to bed as he could and sat down. He reached for the other's hand and held onto it. He stayed there until visitor hours ended.

For the next few weeks Demyx went to the hospital every day, from morning to night. He wasn't allowed to bring his own food in so he had to deal with the hospital food for lunch. He could go across the street to get food, but he didn't want to leave the building his boyfriend was in. Every day he held onto Zexion's hand, never letting go unless absolutely necessary. He was so worried about the other. The form on the door said that he's been here since approximately 21 months ago. There was a great chance that he could die in this coma and that just worried Demyx more.

One day Demyx had fallen asleep. He sat in the chair with his head on the bed and his hand holding Zexion's. There was still about an hour and a half until he would have to leave. It was only a catnap though because Demyx woke up shortly after he fell asleep. His eyes were still tired and his vision was slightly blurred. He used one hand to rub an eye and then moved to use his other hand but stopped as he felt it being pulled back. The pull was more of a soft squeeze to keep the hand were it was. Demyx's eyes widened at the touch and through his still blurred vision, he could see Zexion's eyes open.

* * *

That night Demyx was able to take Zexion home. As soon as he saw the other's eyes he had jumped up to call a doctor. A couple minutes and a doctor, along with a nurse, came in. The doctor talked to Demyx as the nurse helped Zexion sit up. The nurse was smiling happily at him as told him how it's great that he finally woke up. Then her face dropped slightly as she looked at the charts. She frowned as she told Zexion something which he only nodded to, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

When they got home Demyx practically tackled the smaller boy with hugs and kisses. He only stopped when the other announced that he was hungry. Demyx instantly let go and ran to the kitchen to make one of Zexion's favorite foods. After he ate, Zexion was once again attacked by his boyfriend. A few minutes later Zexion said he was tired and wanted to sleep. Demyx then complained about how he just gotten out of a coma that almost lasted two years and how he missed him. Zexion said he missed him too and offered Demyx to sleep with him.

After the two got into bed they simply held onto each other. Just when Demyx thought Zexion had fallen asleep he heard the other's voice, "Dem?"

"Hmm?" Demyx responded wrapping his arms around the other tighter.

Zexion shifted slightly before asking, "What would you do if I had died?"

Demyx was taken off guard by this question and it took him a minute to answer. "Well I don't like this question," he pouted. Zexion nudged him with his elbow since he didn't answer the question. "Okay fine. If you had died," he started once again tightening his arms around his boyfriend. "If you had died I would be devastated. I probably would never be able to get over your death. I'd never ever go out with someone or fall in love again. I'd be very lonely that's for sure. Why do you ask that?"

"No reason," Zexion said before falling asleep.

* * *

During the next couple of weeks Demyx had taken Zexion wherever he asked and done everything he wanted. He did it mostly because he had missed the boy so much and wanted so much to see him happy. Zexion wanted to go everywhere Demyx went. He always wanted to be with him. Demyx even noticed that Zexion was kissing him more than usual, but decided not to question it. Zexion had said they should take some pictures to make up for the past two years. Demyx happily agreed. If someone were to ask what the greatest time in Demyx's life, he would say it was these two weeks. He would have said that before one morning.

One morning Demyx had woken up to a weight on his chest that was heavier than usual. Gently moving the weight off he sat up and rubbed his eyes until his vision cleared. Looking to his side where he had pushed the weight he froze in shock. The weight had been Zexion, who usually slept on Demyx. His skin was pale and his chest was still. After recovering from his shock Demyx took a shaky hand and placed it on Zexion's neck to find a pulse, but there was none. His eyes widened and he bent over to hold onto his boyfriend's lifeless body. He started to cry and cried until he had no tears left.

Unknown to him, two weeks ago the nurse had told Zexion he only had approximately a month to live. No wonder he was so clingy the past two weeks.

* * *

I'm sorry. (╥﹏╥)


End file.
